


March 27, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened the minute one hungry Smallville creature approached him.





	March 27, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened the minute one hungry Smallville creature approached him after he was in a snare trap.

THE END


End file.
